


After Before Us

by FunkMcLovin



Series: Before Us [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus (Homestuck), Beforus Ancestors, Dancestors - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Pre-Scratch (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkMcLovin/pseuds/FunkMcLovin
Summary: A sequel to "Before Us."Under construction.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket
Series: Before Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. President Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The President writes an entry in his Presidential Journal.

The name's Slick.

Spades Slick.

Ever since those two little twinks offed the Black Queen's Understudy with the 8-ball head, shit's been smooth sailin' around Derse. Turns out the 8-ball freak had the Black Queen killed. Quite the power vacuum. Would take an enterprisin' fella to fill the role of head honcho.

Good thing I'm as enterprisin' as they come.

My old crew's back together, too. Lot of public works in the future with your buddy Slick at the helm. I missed 'em, even though I didn't mind runnin' the sword shop.

Still. Things ain't quite the same. The eternal war us 'n Prospit once waged ain't so "eternal" any more. Both sides laid down arms, which is great 'n all, but hell if it ain't boring. Oh well. The Twelve Saviors sure make things interesting.

All the dreamers woke up, too, turns out. Now all twelve planets in the Medium are lit up, full'a activity.

So fuckin' what?

Even if me 'n mine are runnin' the show now, it sucks! They left us with a helluva mess to clean up. That blockhead blew up the freakin' palace for shit's sake. I never dug the palace vibe, anyway, I guess, so me 'n the boys holed up in an office down the road. Much more my speed.

So yeah. The Twelve little squirts are in the game, their arrival prophesized for eons of Dersite history, yadda yadda, but these knuckleheads don't know what they're doin'. They spent so long gettin' here that we forgot to wonder if they were even any good! They don't even bother with the quests on their planet, all they do is zip around and have shitty teen drama. No one needs that shit. Teen drama's for fuckheads. All of 'em are a buncha dopes.

Well. 'Cept for two of 'em.

One's the fish bitch. She's alright. She's doin' her planet's quest for Hemera, which is nice, I guess. She stops by from time to time, see. Derse dreamers represent and all that shit.

She and I get along fine, but one point of contention is her adoration for that stupid trident. I keep tellin' her. Ya need a weapon with BLADES, kid, but she don't listen. She just hucks it around all proud 'n shit. She says she swiped it offa HER planet's queen, which is pretty badass, I guess. But still! A trophy's well 'n good, but you gotta use somefin practical.

I mean someTHIN.

Jeesh.

Anyways, the other squirt that bothers to do anything around here is the one what with the ram-horns. She's... Weird.

She likes her planet quest fine, but she also falls off the grid a lotta the time. Keepin' tabs on her ain't easy. She used to be a Derse dreamer, too, back in the day, but the day she woke up, she disappeared.

My right hand man says it had to do with some plot by the old Black Queen, but he won't tell me what. He's loyal, but to a fault. Loyal to a dead broad.

Anyway. This Damara chick is pretty much insane. I don't blame her. Her best bud basically went nuts and her boo dumped 'er. Fishstick says it's funny, but there ain't nothin' funny about losin' someone you love.

Well. Heh. Maybe a li'l.

Anyway. That's pretty much life.

Slick's on top of the world, now, literally speakin' and figuratively speakin'. I'm runnin' the show. Also literally speakin', cuz the Derse Talent Revue is next month.

Yeah, the life of a public servant ain't shiny, but someone's gotta do it. Gotta keep us from fallin' into chaos.

Plus, "President Slick" has a nice ring to it, huh?


	2. Fish Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Meenah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been formatted yet! Formatting coming soon.
> 
> -Funk

Be Meenah. ==>

You are now MEENAH PIEXES.

It's the one-sweep anniversary of your entrance into the game, and you've completed your planet's quest. In fact, you completed it pretty quickly.

You never grew up with a lusus, so your kernelsprite was prototyped before entering with a drone from the palace, instead. After you entered the game, well... The choice was controversial, especially with Kurloz, but you used your second prototyping on your Auntie, Professor Scratch. All that remained after Kurloz and Mituna's assault was the cracked 8-ball that formed her head.

SCRATCHDRONESPRITE: Meenah. What is wrong? [FULL STOP]

Scratch-drone-sprite, so far, has been fairly benign. Looks like since her head was cracked and she was combined with a drone, she mellowed out significantly. She also seems pleased to finally know so much about the game.

MEENAH: im good

MEENAH: just wish i could open up my denizens lair

SCRATCHDRONESPRITE: I don't blame you, dear. [STOP]

SDSPRITE: It appears that even I don't know why Hemera won't meet with you. [FULL STOP]

MEENAH: i finished my quest and everyfin

MEENAH: shit was mad easy

MEENAH: but still fun ig

MEENAH: like shit can be fun and easy yfeel

SDSPRITE: I do! [FULL STOP]

You kick a rock.

Your land, the Land of Shops and Seas, glows around you. Islands float solemnly all around, all full of shops, salamanders walking listlessly between them, loaded down with shopping bags.

It used to be a dark place, here, until you lifted the curse on the land and provided power to the population. But still- It feels incomplete. Like a copout. Through your whole quest to bring electricity to LOSAS, everyone told you to watch out for Hemera, who was the one who'd turned off the power to begin with. You figured she was some super beefy final boss! But no. She just turned on the lights for you and refused to open the doors to her lair. What a copout.

MEENAH: i just wish shed fight me

MEENAH: think shes scared?

SDSPRITE: I don't think it's that, dear. [STOP]

SDSPRITE: I think it's far more likely that Hemera is awaiting the proper moment to meet you. [STOP]

SDSPRITE: Perhaps it is because none of your associates are finished with their quests. [FULL STOP]

You sigh. Drone-Auntie is probably right. You wish your friends would play the game. Instead, they all just use it as an excuse to mess around.

SDSPRITE: Cheer up, Meenah! [STOP]

SDSPRITE: We have plenty of time before the reckoning. If the reckoning ever even begins! [STOP]

SDSPRITE: You have my old self to thank for that. [FULL STOP]

MEENAH: yeah ig

MEENAH: i dont think its a time thing i just think they dont fuckin care

MEENAH: its been a sweep and the only 2 to take a crack at the game are me n

You roll your eyes.

MEENAH: HER

SDSPRITE: Damara, you mean? [STOP]

MEENAH: yeah but she aint even playin right

MEENAH: shes basically just wreckin her land

SDSPRITE: I expect she's searching for the Cardinal Movement. [STOP]

MEENAH: boooooring

SDSPRITE: Perhaps since your quest is done, you could rally your friends! Lead them. Inspire them. [STOP]

MEENAH: yeah yeah i could like

MEENAH: be super shitty to em to get them really pissed off

SDSPRITE: Er-

MEENAH: no no this is a good idea

MEENAH: ima start with dams

SDSPRITE: I'm not sure that-

MEENAH: shshshshsh. go like. count rocks or somefin

SDSPRITE: Okay! [FULL STOP]

Scratch is much more agreeable sharing the body with a mindless automaton. She'll probably be passionately counting until you need her again.

\--- cruelCondescension began trolling anatanoAkuyaku ---

CC: yo beach talk to me

AA: N0.

CC: ayyyy ur usin a quirk

CC: like in western

AA: Fuck y0u.

AA: I'm using the 0ne my ancest0r gave me.

AA: N0t because y0u b0ther me ab0ut it.

CC: w/e

CC: a wins a win

CC: talk to rufioh lately

AA: N0?

AA: He's fine. I d0n't want t0.

CC: i getcha

CC: no one likes a cheater

AA: Rufi0h did n0t cheat. He br0ke things 0ff with me, then began an affair with H0russ.

AA: It is n0ne 0f my business, s0 if y0u c0uld kindly fuck 0ff into the f0rge, I w0uld appreciate it.

AA: Perhaps 0n the way d0wn scream s0mething humiliating.

CC: uh

CC: gill i hate to say this but he 100% cheated on u lmao

AA: ...

AA: W0w. As pl0ts t0 rile me up g0, this is pretty weak.

AA: Why sh0uld I believe y0u?

CC: you dont have to but that doesnt make it less true lol

CC: talk to him aboat it

AA: Eat shit. Pig.

\--- anatanoAkuyaku ceased trolling cruelCondescension ---

You wonder why Damara doesn't block you. Your nose wrinkles. You hope she's not black-crushing on you. That would be gross. She's totally not your type, red or black. Still- It's a risk you have to take to get under her skin. As far as you're concerned, the seeds of doubt are sewn. You have no idea if Rufioh really was cheating or not, but you have a sneaking suspicion, either way, the argument will be sufficient to kick the both of them in the ass. Get them a little more aggressive! Battle ready!

Still... There's someone you're worried about. Someone who you've been nervous about talking to. Someone you don't have the heart to bully.

\--- cruelCondescension began trolling tragicAeons ---

CC: heya bud

CC: head feelin any betta?

TA: M33N4H! M33N4H, W0W!

CC: still usin that quirk huh

CC: its uh

CC: ngl bud it sucks

TA: L47UL4 54Y5 177H C00L...

TA: N0RM4L 7YP1NG JU57 L00K7H W31RD 70 M3. GR055. 17'7H GR055!!!!!! 1 H473 17! FUCK N0RM4L 7YP1NG! FUCK1NG N0RM135. FUCK N0RM135.

TA: 1M FUCK1NG 51CK 4ND 71R3D 0F N0RM135 74K1NG 4P4R7 3V3RY7H1NG 1 L1K3!

CC: what are they takin apart

TA: WH0?

CC: the "normies"

TA: FUCK N0RM137H! FUUUUUUCK 7H3M!!!!!!

CC: ugh ok

CC: look tuna

CC: you aint been right lately and im kinda worried about you

CC: ever since you fought auntie youre like

CC: busted

TA: 1 4M?

CC: yeah?

CC: you havent noticed?

CC: im worried dude. when you get riled up your psionics go berserk

TA: 0H!!! W3LL D0N7 W0RRY 4NY M0R3 M33N4H. 175 0K4Y! 1 H4V3 C0N7R0L 0V3R MY P0W3R5 N0W. 

CC: shit reely

TA: 1N 7H47 UM

TA: 1 D0N7 H4V3 P0W3R5 47 4LL 4NY M0R3 WH47503V3R!

CC: you...

CC: you blew them out?

TA: 1 8L3W 7H3M 0U7 WH3N 1 K1LL3D 7H3 P1NK D3M0N 4ND H3R 5H177Y 4RMY 0F N0RM13 5CUM!!!! FUCK 7H3M!! 1 FUCK1NG FUCKCK1LL3D 7H3M!!!! 50 H4RD! 7H3YLL N3V3R C0M3 84CK 70 L1F3!

TA: 3XC3P7 5H3 D1D C0M3 84CK 70 L1F3 4ND N0W Y0U H4NG 0U7 8U7 KURL0Z 54Y5 175 F1N3 4ND W3 5H0ULD 7RU57 Y0U 4ND KURL0Z 15 N3V3R WR0NG 3V3N 7H0UGH WH47 H3 7H4Y5 533M5 W31RD 50M371M37H.

CC: back up

CC: you lost ur powers

TA: Y3S.

CC: tuna... fuck

CC: why didnt you say somefin?

TA: 1 D1DN7 KN0W Y0U W4N73D 70 KN0W M33N4H. 1M 50RRY. :(

CC: thats not what i mean just...

CC: tuna you seem like really messed up

CC: no powers. new quirk. youre all... unfocused and kind of unhinged.

TA: 1M 50RRY M33N4H... 1 D0N7... 1 D0N7 R34LLY KN0W WH475 H4PP3N1NG 70 M3.

TA: fjdlkjklfdjs

CC: hey hey no dude its ok look

CC: as long as youre ok... ig were chill

CC: youre ok right?

TA: Y35.

CC: ok

CC: just... take care

CC: and try to work on your planets quest if you can

CC: get tula or kurloz to help

TA: 1 W4N7 70!!!! MY L4ND 15 3P1C! FUCK!

TA: 8U7 7H3Y W0N7 H3LP M3 83C4U53 7H3YR3 80R1NG 4ND 57UP1D. 7H3Y 4LW4Y5 H4V3 7H1NG5 G01NG 0N 50 WH3N 7H3Y F1N4LLY 570P 8Y 1 D0N7 W4N7 70 D0 MY QU357 1 JU57 W4N7 70 H4NG 0U7 W17H 7H3M 4ND N07 D34L W17H 4NY7H1GN 3L53 83C4U53 7H3Y JU57 H4V3 70 L34V3 500N 4ND L47UL4 M1GH7 H473 M3 4ND KURL0Z W0N7 570P 74LK1NG 480U7 H15 M15510N 4ND 1 7H1NK H37H 4 84D M01R41L

CC: fuck em

CC: id offer to help but im gonna be kinda busy

TA: :(

CC: ill try talkin to em

CC: for now just get started on your own if u can bud

TA: :)

\--- tragicAeons ceased trolling cruelCondescension ---

Mituna might be the only bastard in your group who never got on your nerves. The only person who ever showed any ambition outside the bullshit they talk about. He wanted to be a pilot, and even now, with his mind shot, he wants to get going on the game. You sigh. You wish you knew him better, but now it might be too late.

You decide to message Mituna's two delinquent quadmates.

\--- cruelCondescension began trolling thunderousCaterwaul ---

CC: yo bitch

TC: KURLOZ makara is unavailable at the moment. THIS is his automated trollian message indicating he is afk. PLEASE do leave a message when you can.

CC: ugh

\--- cruelCondescension ceased trolling thunderousCaterwaul ---

It's his default away message. An old one, at that, from before his quirk changed. People's quirks changing on you... It's annoying.

He took some bullshit vow of silence that evidently extended to his chat clients. Now he'll only talk through Meulin, and you don't want to bother with HER right now. Looks like Mituna's other pal is your only shot.

\--- cruelCondescension began trolling galCoolest ---

CC: whaddup radbeach

GC: m33n4h! sh1t, g1rl, 1t's b33n 4g3s! h4v3n't t4lk3d to you 1n for3v444444!

GC: wh4ts up? >:]

CC: its aboat tuna

GC: oh. uh. y34h, wh4t 4bout?

CC: sheesh you clammed up quick

CC: he says ur bailin on him

GC: 1m not! 1v3 just b33n h3ll4 t13d up.

GC: look your3 th3 l4st p3rson 1 w4nt to t4lk 4bout my bl4ckrom prosp3cts w1th. no off3ns3. not b3c4us3 your3 l4m3 or 4nyth1ng just...

CC: its ok idc

GC: 1ts just th4t 1ts w1th 4r4n34.

CC: didnt ask

GC: 1 know sh3s your r3d 3x 4nd 4ll so just. 1 dont w4nt to m4k3 th3 top1c sor3 c4us3 whoo boy. w3 4r3 v4sc1ll4t1ng h4rd.

CC: wow again

CC: i do not have 2 shits to rub together on this one tula

CC: i just wanna talk aboat how youre givin tuna the shaft

GC: sh3s just so cl1ngy, m33n4h. 1 h4v3 no clu3 how you d34lt w1th h3r. 1ts l1k3 1m just on3 wom4n, yf33l m3?

GC: 1m f1n3 b31ng h3r r1v4l or wh4t3v3r just. throw m3 4 bon3 4nd qu1t t4lk1ng so much, y34h?

CC: i could say anything here

CC: latula smells

GC: 1 th1nk 1ts l1k3. sh3s j34lous of m3. you know?? l1k3 1m cool 4nd sh3s som3 sn1py bookshr3w

CC: latula has grubwarts

GC: l1k3 sh3s l4m3 but... sh3s so hot you know? l1k3 d4mn. d1dnt know n3rds could b3 th4t cut3. fuck.

CC: latula eats wigglers

GC: m4yb3 1m out of h3r l34gu3. y34h th4ts prob4bly 1t. but l1k3... th3r3s only tw3lv3 of us l3ft. th4ts sc4ry.

CC: latulas glasses are lame

GC: h3y! fuck you! th3s3 4r3 4w3som3.

CC: i fuckin hate you

CC: you n aranea would be good in black tho

CC: youre both annoyin as fuck

CC: in fact

CC: yknow what ill put in a good word for you if you do me a favor

GC: oh sh1t r33ly?

CC: watch it with the puns dickhead

CC: if you help mituna with his lands quest then ill talk you up w aranea

GC: t1ght!!!! your3 th3 b3st, m33n4h!

\--- galCoolest ceased trolling cruelCondescension ---

You have no plans to hold up your end of the bargain, but it looks like Latula's going to get off her ass for once.

You meant what you said that you think they'd be good pitch partners and that you're not jealous, but the conversation reminded you of Aranea.

Last sweep, you broke it off with her, but since then, you've felt an empty pang in your heart about her. Worse still... She's been working hard to get over you for the past sweep. She probably doesn't even think about you any more! What a waste.

AUGH, no! Now you're thinking about relationship drama. That's the LAST thing you want to think about. You hastily message someone random to get your mind off things.

\--- cruelCondescension began trolling casanovasAdonis ---

CA: wvhoa

CA: no one messages me first.

CC: yeah well

CC: first time for everyfin

CC: im just uh

CC: checkin on you ig??

CA: oh! vwell. thanks, meenah.

CC: huh

CC: i expected you to say somefin grody and flirtatious ngl

CA: sorry to disappoint. i'vwe just been sorta lonely as of late. it's just nice to hear from someone.

CC: jeez

CC: no one hangs w u?

CA: no. not really. it's okay! i get it. i'm just an understudy.

CC: do you feel bad for what happened to hansom

CC: its reely not ur fault dude

CA: that and... i guess i miss beforus. i thought id be able to bring porgas along, but he didn't make it. vwhen my hivwe teleported, he got left behind.

CC: he was ur moirail right

CA: yeah, and... hansom, too. and thinking about howv i vwas almost left behind myself. it's... humbling.

CC: jesus

CC: i didnt know you had actual emotions dog

CA: heh.

CA: i didn't either!

CC: look i was just gonna ask how your quest is goin

CA: my quest? it's long done. 

CA: i havwen't had anything to do but finish it. ewven though it's done, abraxas wvon't talk to me.

CA: he's my denizen.

CC: mine wont talk to me either

CC: its a mystery

CA: still. i havwe hope. after all... i found some ancient scrolls.

CA: ancient scrolls that foretell the coming of a great demon. one vwho can only be fought wvith the povwer of hope. hope! that's MY thing!

CC: oh yeah i mean your land is full of stuff like that

CC: im a life player w/e that means

CA: no, no. this isn't just a land thing. it's 8EYOND that.

CC: uh

CA: the scroll foretells of me! the hope player. i'm a vwizard!

CC: oh

CC: ok

CA: so, do you wvant to hang out any time?

CC: oh uh

CC: see ive got to like

CC: do stuff

CC: im on a quest to motivate everyone to finish their own damn quests but urs is done sooooo

CC: see ya

CC: snrk

CC: wiz boy

CA: ...

\--- cruelCondescension ceased trolling casanovasAdonis ---

You cackle to yourself. Wizard! How dumb is that? You wipe a tear from your eye. At least Cronus was good for a laugh and to get your mind off things.

Be Someone Else. ==>

You are now someone else. To be precise, you're RUFIOH NITRAM.

Life has vastly improved since you entered the game. You spend very little time awake in your horse-body and most of your time dreaming on your new favorite place: Prospit!

Shortly after arriving in the game, Porrim woke you and your fellow prospit dreamers up, a place where, to your delight, you had a regular body! And wings! Even though the latter seemed vestigial, since all dreamers could fly.

You love the body Horuss built for you, but... To be honest, it's a bit limiting. You'd never tell him that, though, even though you're pretty sure he suspects, based on the fact that you spend most of your time asleep to avoid being in the horse-bod.

Prospit is great, too, outside of having a body there. Still- You're trying to get back to your planet with your fully functional prospit-body. A source says he knows a way to get off the planet! You're travelling to meet him, now!

Unfortunately, your trip is interrupted by a sudden text from a familiar name.

_[The text in brackets] is translated from East Beforan._

\--- anatanoAkuyaku began trolling antlersTitanic ---

AA: [Rufioh.]

AA: [We need to talk.]

AT: [oh, haha... doll right now's not a great time.]

AA: [Now.]

AT: [...ok.]

AA: [Tell me the truth. I won't be angry with you, I just want the truth.]

AA: [Meenah says you cheated on me with Horuss. Before we broke up.]

You swallow, hands shaking.

You stare at her words. How did Meenah know? Can you lie to your ex like this?

You still care for Damara a hell of a lot, but you can't bring yourself to tell her the truth, so, seeing no other option...

\--- antlersTitanic is offline ---

You sigh. You know that was a major dick move, and that you'll have to confront her later, but you're too excited to be put down by things like... The truth!

Floating through Prospit's spires, you land on the balcony of your connection. A Prospitian scientist who says he can take you to a teleporter!

The scientist, to your surprise, leads you into the Prospitian palace, a large structure with twelve large pillars jutting from it. Oddly, one of the pillars is broken.

RUFIOH: what happened to that sp1re?

SCIENTIST: It fell over, young dreamer! When one of the dreamers' prototypings failed. A tragic day, indeed.

You don't really understand what that means, so you simply nod politely.

SCIENTIST: I was astounded to find that the technology we have been searching for was under my nose this whole time, quite literally!

SCIENTIST: There are contraptions in the palace cellar that can transportalize people to and from planets with ease! There are fourteen panels. Twelve lead to the planets, one to Derse, and the other to Prospit's moon!

SCIENTIST: I wonder why the White Queen has never told us of this.

RUFIOH: so 1'll be able to go back us1ng those?

SCIENTIST: Precisely!

In your pocket, your phone buzzes. It's been buzzing a lot. Probably Damara. You wince.

SCIENTIST: Right this way, Sir Dreamer!

SCIENTIST: Are you alright? You look perturbed.

SCIENTIST: Aren't you happy you'll be able to use your Dreamer body as your primary body?

RUFIOH: 1 am! 1 am... just. someone 1s try1ng to talk to me. someone 1 don't want to deal w1th, yet.

The perky prospitian nods solemnly. He opens a door into a dusty room with fourteen plates on the floor. He walks to one, pressing a button on a panel, and one of the plates whizzes to life, its geometric design beginning to glow.

SCIENTIST: Simply stand there and you'll be transported to the Land of Tracks and Wind!

SCIENTIST: Do be careful, Sir Dreamer, as I don't know where on the planet you'll end up and I doubt the trip is two-way!

Without hesitating, you step onto the panel. In a flash... You appear.

You nearly break down. You've been in that horrible horse body for so long, trapped by your own matesprit. You know he'll be heartbroken about your feelings about the horse-body, but you can't take it any more. You're through lying! You can't just say "yes" to everything. When you get back to your hive, you're going to tell him how you feel.

Buzz, buzz.

...But first.

\--- anatanoAkuyaku is still troling antlersTitanic ---

AA: [You scum. Answer me.]

AA: [Just tell me your answer and let me go.]

AA: [Rufioh??]

AA: [RUFIOOOOOOH!]

AT: [sorry doll, had to take care of something. haha.]

AT: [look. i can't lie to you, okay? i'm turning over a new leaf. i'm not going to lie any more.]

AT: [i'm gonna... speak my mind!]

AT: [i DID cheat on you, and i feel horrible about it.]

AT: [and soon i'm going to break up with horuss, becasue he pressured me into it.]

AT: [and made me stay in that stupid horse body. i HATE that thing.]

AT: [god it feels so good to admit...]

AA: [...]

AT: [sooo. you're not mad. right? like you said?]

AA: [You broke up with me.]

AA: [For a man who put you in a horse-robot.]

AA: [A horse robot you refused to complain about for sweeps.]

AA: [And now you're telling me you don't even love him?]

AT: [um.]

AA: [Stay where you are.]

\--- anatanoAkuyaku blocked antlersTitanic ---

Wow! You don't know if you've ever been more terrified in your entire life. You run.

Your land is covered in crisscrossing dirt roads, all leading to different landmarks. Your hive is near a large, dusty mesa, one you see not far off. You hastily take wing, flying over the dirt paths. Normally, you gallop across these plains, but now you don't have to! You feel free... But then you see her.

Damara is standing far down the road, blocking your path towards your hive. You turn, hastily, but as soon as you do... There's another Damara. You look behind you. In the distance, you see three Damaras. Your eyes widen.

What's going on? Is she copying herself? You swallow thickly. She looks... Mad. No, not "mad." Her face looks bored, but her body is moving with a strange, unnatural precision.

RUFIOH: AGUH-

You stop hastily, clumsily turning a somersault in midair. Damara is right next to you!

RUFIOH: d-dama, please, don't-

DAMARA: 不潔な豚

Damara grabs your arm, soon joined by another, then another, then three more. She's strong under normal circumstances, but now... You don't stand a chance. You beat your wings, swing your horns desperately, but with a rip, you feel blood pouring from your right wing. One of the Damaras punched a hole through it. You shriek.

From a distance, the scene looks pathetic. Dragged to the ground and kicked by five Damaras. Luckily, you're spared the humiliation. Your dream-self passes out.

In your horse body, you leap to your feet. Nearby, Horuss is startled, some chips falling out of his mouth. Before he can say a word, you gallop. You couldn't have been far from your hive, and sure enough, in the distance, you see the five Damaras beating on your limp dream-body. As you gallop towards them, tears streak your face.

RUFIOH: p-please, stop!

You beg. Four of the Damaras vanish, leaving one to look back at you witheringly, giving your dream-body a last kick before disappearing herself.

RUFIOH: no, no, no, fuck-

You kneel your horse-legs next to your dreamself. You swallow. It's... It's breathing. The Damaras didn't kill it! Horuss approaches soon after, joging up to you, emptying his sweat valves onto the dusty ground.

HORUSS: 8=D < Good heavens, Rufioh. Was that Damara? Is that your dream self?

You don't speak. You close your eyes.

You've become skilled at falling asleep. You can move between your dream-self and your horse-self at will, now, since you're so practiced at it, so moving back into your dream body is easy. You open your eyes in time to see your horse-self collapse to the ground, asleep.

HORUSS: 8=D < Rufioh, why was Damara beating on your dream self, so? I thought we were free of her.

You sit up.

Or...

You try to.

HORUSS: 8=D < I hate to be rude, my dear matesprit, but please answer me.

Horuss kneels over you, putting his hand on your chest. You can't feel it. You can't feel anything in your mangled body. You choke.

RUFIOH: 1 can't... move...

Above you, Horuss smiles.

HORUSS: 8=D < Loo% like she did a number on you, huh, my love? Appears as though I'll have to make a handsome hoofbeast chasis for your dream-body as well.

Your body is numb below the neck. You can only sob into the sandy ground.

HORUSS: 8=D < Don't worry, Rufioh! Take heart. Soon both of your noble forms will be mechanical wonders. You love your horse-body.

RUFIOH: h-horus, please...

You turn your head to him, pleading. It's all you can do. But before you can say anything, Horuss speaks.

HORUSS: 8=D < Say it.

His voice is gentle. It's not forceful in the least, and he probably thinks he's being encouraging, but to you, it feels like he slapped you.

RUFIOH: 1... love my horse body.

Horuss smiles, but all you can do is cry.

Be Damara. ==>

That felt pretty good. Kicking the shit out of that scumbag was great. Who says revenge isn't catharsis?

You stretch.

MUMMYSPRITE: y0u were g0ne a while!

The mummy, your ancestor, had been prototyped after the remains of your ram-lusus. Looks like the Mummy took well to being a sprite.

DAMARA: [Had to take care of something.]

MUMMYSPRITE: well, n0t much happened back here, im afraid. ba-a-a-a.

You smile. She bleats like a ram sometimes. Reminds you of rammom.

MUMMYSPRITE: hephaestus still w0nt 0pen his d00rs t0 talk t0 y0u. 

DAMARA: [It's been nearly a sweep. I don't think he's going to open the door if he hasn't yet.]

MUMMYSPRITE: s0unds like y0u have a plan!

DAMARA: [I do.]

MUMMYSPRITE: hehehe. i like y0ur plans.

A smile is shared between the two of you. You get along with your ancestor. She's a woman of few words and directness, something you've sorely lacked in your interpersonal life. She didn't even bother being nosy about where you'd been.

DAMARA: [I've been getting better at my time-powers. I just used them to corner something I was fighting.]

MUMMYSPRITE: 0000h! a big m0nster?

DAMARA: [The biggest.]

DAMARA: [I think I am ready to break into Hephaestus's lair on my own.]

MUMMYSPRITE: hmmmmmm...

MUMMYSPRITE: alm0st!

MUMMYSPRITE: theres just 0ne m0re thing y0u need t0 d0. ba-a-a-a. 

MUMMYSPRITE: god tier!

DAMARA: [I thought you of all people would know that's impossible. I am in my dream self right now, I do not have a dream self to spare for the process.]

MUMMYSPRITE: right! but that isnt the 0nly way. 

DAMARA: [...No?]

You listen intently. Aradia puts her hands on her sprite-hips. Her head cocks to the side- Further than usual, since it's usually weighed down by the fact that one horn is missing.

MUMMYSPRITE: y0ull have t0 d0 it al0ne. i cant help y0u. there are b0nus quest beds deep inside derses m00n. if y0u die there, y0ull rise as y0ur g0d tier self, but...

MUMMYSPRITE: t0 d0 it y0ure g0ing t0 have t0 bl0w up the wh0le m00n.

Aradia knows this isn't a problem for you in the least. You grin.

DAMARA: [Tell me how.]


End file.
